On an island/Mac and Rani's argument
This is the scene where we cut to an island and Mac and Rani argue about which way to go in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Jack and our heroes with with Blackbeard's crew and the villains Mac Grimborn: Captain, what's with the blindfold? Blackbeard: It's to you now, son. the blindfolds Kion: Sir, was that necessary? Twilight Sparkle: Even I wouldn't do anything like that. Queen Chrysalis: It is best to tell anyone about the whereabouts of Blackbeard's ship. Ryan Heretic: Good idea. Meg (EG) in a glass box with water I guess like that mermaid Mac got, my love is now a mermaid. Blackbeard: As Chrysalis said, it's best not to tell the whereabouts of my ship. I'd be a cautious man. they arrive in the woods, as Mac sees a waterfall Mac Grimborn: Just as I thought. Not this way! enters the scene Rani: Isn't this the way? Mac Grimborn: Yeah, but we should go around in the east. Rani: That will take us out of the path to the chalices! Mac Grimborn: Then we'll circle back! they argue, Ryan Heretic sits next to Phillip Swift Ryan Heretic: You know, Mac and Rani keep bickering on how to find the Fountain. You get what I'm saying? Phillip Swift: We have a word for that, Ryan. You can convert. Ryan Heretic: I know, Phillip. But, I'm sure we can just see for ourselves. still hears Mac and Rani's argument Fuli: Ugh! Don't those two stop arguing? and Rani still argue Mac Grimborn: Hey! You're the Queen of the Tree of Life! Rani: You're the one that caught a mermaid! Mac Grimborn: You yell like a lioness! Rani: You're not the boss of me! Mac Grimborn: But Blackbeard is! Rani: Edward Teach never knew of Kion! Heretic looks a book with the title that says "How to Train your Dragon", looks at the two arguing and keeps on reading Mac Grimborn: I'll have you know-- Blackbeard: Someone must go. Rani: As in, split up? Mac Grimborn: As in, jump? I can't wait to see this. Ryan Heretic: Oh, boy. Blackbeard: Grimborn will go. Find the ship, retrieve the chalices. Ryan Heretic: Mac? Mac Grimborn: Me? Kiara: You can't trust him, Captain. I'll go. Rani: She'll go. Zuri: Yeah, Captain, listen to Rani and Kiara. Come and relax in the flowers. Ryan Heretic: This is not a good idea. Mac Grimborn: Blackbeard needs those chalices, or else he'll kill Angelica. Ryan Heretic: I hope someone would get the two gold cups for Blackbeard. I'll go check and see how Meg is now a mermaid. Blackbeard: That is why I must show Grimborn a little something. Ryan Heretic: What is it you show my brother, Oh big pirate captain? Blackbeard: You don't want to know. Sombra Watch the brown lioness and Grimborn's brother. follows Blackbeard Ryan Heretic: You think the zombies try to beat me, King Sombra. I have had worse. For babies. Baby bunny rabbits. chuckles With soft gentle bunny paws. King Sombra: Exemplary! Of course, none of these pirates can die. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I know about that. I guess it is fair for us to be chatting and frankly, I guess you know about Mac since the Crystal Empire episode. King Sombra: He defeated me three times before! Ryan Heretic: Yes, yes. I know he did. And it's nice you sound like someone like Demolisher. Just saying. Rani: groans Tifu! Zuri! Zuri: What? Is it time to roll over? Tifu: Try laying in the sun, Rani. It's so relaxing. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. A bit like Meg, my mermaid lover. I did told her to spare my life when she was a mermaid. That and she tried to drown and eat me because she was vicious like Tamara. King Sombra: You and your mermaid girlfriend did catch one. Kion: Speak for yourself. Heretic nods and looks at Meg (EG) in her glass box Ryan Heretic: That's good. Meg, I hope you're okay. (EG) nods and smile at Ryan Heretic for his words Angelica: Mac? What makes you think he will come back? Jack Sparrow: Yes. What makes you think he will come back? Angelica: glance We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go. Jack Sparrow: look She'll go. hands her sword to Scrum, gets a running start, but Blackbeard stops her. Shoves her aside. Blackbeard: Jack How much farther to the Fountain? I'm running out of time. Jack: at compass, then ahead About a day's march north following that river, you get to a series of pools...then you're close. Blackbeard: the compass. Jack resists. Snatches it out of his hand. You will go. Quartermaster points his sword at Jack Jack: I was sure it would come to this. and Angelica exchange a look as they switch sides. Jack places the machete on a post. Looks down as if he's afraid of heights. Jack: You know that feeling you get, sometimes, when you're standing in a high place, sudden urge to jump? ...Mac never has it. points his pistol at Jack's head Blackbeard: I need those Chalices. Jack: smugly Shoot. Save him the bother of the fall. Blackbeard: He will go. He will return. Or I will kill...her. points his pistol at Angelica, she hesitates Jack: You won't kill your own daughter! Blackbeard: Quartermaster. pistol over Get me six more pistols, remove the shot from all but two, but do not tell me WHICH two. of the pistols on a rock. Blackbeard: You get to choose, Mr. Grimborn. Mac Grimborn: Oh. at one of them ...No....mm-mm. No... looks impatient Mac Grimborn: Yes? a small one Blackbeard: it You're sure? Mac Grimborn: 'Course I am. Blackbeard points the pistol at Angelica, Philip grips his cross necklace. But the pistol just clicks. Blackbeard gestures as if to say "Well. Won'tcha look at that." then hands the pistol over to Gunner. Blackbeard: ...Again. Jack: Please. They're not even loaded. grabs one, and the crew behind them ducks. Fires it into the sky, and they cower. Jack and Angelica look shocked. Blackbeard: firmly Again. Jack: If you're so keen on killing her, why don't you just let her jump? Angelica: What?! gives her a surprised look Blackbeard: Jack If you jump, and die...THEN she will have her chance. at the pistols ...Again. smiles slightly, then sidles over to the Quartermaster. Jack: Oi. If I jump like so ...will I survive? Quartermaster: Angelica; extends his arm The doll. hands it to him. He starts muttering something and then tosses the doll over the cliff. Jack screams as it does so. A splashing is heard, and the Quartermaster turns around. Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! up instantly Quartermaster: Yes. Now you will survive. Angelica: hat to the ground in anger; Jack looks relieved THIS IS NONSENSE! I'M GOING! marches over to the cliff, but Jack runs past her and jumps himself Jack Sparrow: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! splashes into the river. Everyone goes over to look. He surfaces. Jack: ...Wet! Wet again! away Quartermaster: off-screen We go on. Due north, to the Fountain. QAR crew move off. Blackbeard and Angelica stay behind for a moment. Angelica: Well played, Father. You knew which guns were loaded, right? Blackbeard: Of course, my love. the compass in her hand, walks off. Ryan Heretic: Meg, I hope you feel okay in your box. (EG) nods gets on land Ryan Heretic: Okay, let's go. Mac Grimborn: Okay, so I'm wet. Ryan Heretic: I hope I would catch up with my Meg. My mermaid lover needs to breathe. Rainbow Dash: Can we get this over with? Ryan Heretic: Sure. his hand on the glass I hope this fountain of youth will be real when we get here soon, Meg. (EG) nods and smiles and places her hand where Ryan is on the other side of the glass as if she is saying "Thanks, my boyfriend." seems concerned Mac Grimborn: Okay, what was I thinking jumping down here? Kion: How will we ever get to the Fountain of Youth? Ono: At least Ryan will be okay with Meg now she is a mermaid and Ryan is a human. Bunga: Off to the Fountain! Zuka Zama! nods and Meg (EG) smiles Fuli: This way, lovebirds. follows them Twilight Sparkle: I guess those two turtle doves are really close. A bit like me and Mac. Thurston: In fact, I think you should say that I'm the real brains behind Blackbeard. steps up and sings Thurston: Blackbeard may be tough, but he's really not that bright~ That's why he talks to me~ I help him make things right~ I know so many things, like~ Zebras are black and white~ So, Blackbeard always checks with me before he goes out to fight~ Janja and Jasiri: Oh, yes, he's the best~ The smartest that you'll find~ Brighter than the rest~ A tribute to our kind~ When he takes the lead, we all fall behind~ He's the Zebra, Zebra, Zebra Mastermind~ thinks with a thought bubble, in it Blackbeard appears with an equal sign next to him followed by Marty the zebra with some question marks around. The thought bubble vanishes and Ryan looks at Meg (EG) who shrugs as if she is saying "Thanks, my lover and boyfriend" Thurston: Just ask me, and I'll tell you, I'm so very, very smart~ I don't brag about my wisdom, I just don't have the heart~ But if it weren't for me, Blackbeard would fall apart~ Ryan Heretic, Janja and Jasiri: Oh, yes, he's the best, the smartest that you'll find~ Brighter than the rest, a tribute to our kind~ When he takes the lead, we all fall behind~ He's the Zebra, Zebra, Zebra Mastermind~ Thurston: The Zebra Mastermind. That's me! Everyone: He's the Zebra, Zebra, Zebra Mastermind!~ song ends and Ryan Heretic takes a bow like Tinky Winky from Telletubbies. Meg (EG) claps her hands in her box Fluttershy: Wow. Why would Meg spare his life while she is a mermaid? Kion: Because she loved Ryan. (EG) nods her head Ryan Heretic: He's right. I know she loved me. It might be that I'm her Phillip and she is my Syrena. Chungu: Who knew that zebras could dance? Spike: Me too. At least I got some nicknames for Ryan and Meg. at Ryan Ryan Swift. at Meg (EG) Myrena. Ryan Heretic: Nice ones, Spike. And why Myrena? Mac Grimborn: It is a name for your mermaid girlfriend and a combo of Meg and Syrena. down Ryan Heretic: Cool. Meg (EG) You hear that, Meg? Spike dubbed you as Myrena, a mermaid ally. (EG) smiles to that because she liked Myrena as her nickname Rarity: And does she speak inside her box? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I kinda like the name Ryan Swift because I might be related to Phillip. And I am glad that Myrena saved me because she loves me, a mermaid to me. (EG) smiles Chungu: I wonder what it would be like to live forever. Ryan Heretic: Chungu, I don't have to wonder. I know. Cheezie: Can you imagine us immortal? Ryan Heretic: Well, with immortality, you would be able to live forever without dying or can’t be old. Kion: Wow. That's really something. Chungu: That is very informative, Myrena's boyfriend. Kion: On the Pearl, didn't you hear Barbossa say that there's more than one way to live forever? Ryan Heretic: I guess. out his notepad and a pen So, let's review, shall we? I got a pen. Kion: Okay, we're on a strange journey to head for the Fountain of Youth. And we have two mermaids. writes down Kion's words Ryan Heretic: Uh-Huh. And the Fountain requires one mermaid. So, Janja, Jasiri? Anything to add? Janja: Well, we do need two silver chalices. Ryan Heretic: I see. Meg (EG) Don't worry, Meg. You are here with me. (EG) nods for she is saying "That's a relief" Jasiri: Don't forget a tear. Ryan Heretic: Oh, yeah. Cheezie: Yeah, we need a mermaid's tear! (EG) nods and makes sign language for "Thanks, Cheezie" Ryan Heretic: Myrena is saying, "Thanks, Cheezie". Nne: How are we gonna get one? Ryan Heretic: I don't know. I hope we could find a way to get one soon. (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: And Meg, when Tamara place a charm on you, will you be a mermaid forever? (EG) shakes her head Ryan Heretic: Only when you are in contact with water, you became a mermaid. Right? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: Cool. At least you understand me since you're a mermaid and I'm human. You think you can breath in your box? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: sighs Thank goodness. Kion: Anga, keep an eye on Blackbeard. flies off Ryan Heretic: And just in case you get out, I got a white cloak for you to wear, if you like. (EG) nods as if she is saying "Thanks" Bunga: That is cool. Ryan understands Meg by her hand signals and movements of her head. Fuli: throat Bunga. Nduli: Mac said that Fuli has fish for a brain. giggles and Meg (EG) smiles for "Good one, Nduli" Nduli: Thanks, Mermaid Girl. Fuli: What did Nduli say? Beshte: He said you have fish for a brain. laughs Ryan Heretic: giggles And I guess Meg was a human but now she is a mermaid. (EG) nods for "Yes" Ryan Heretic: And Meg, how you feel in your box? (EG) smiles for "Fine, Ryan. With some water in it so I can breathe." Ryan Heretic: And you get what I wrote of what Kion told us? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: Cool. With me a human and you a mermaid, Mac might name us lovers as the duo called Reg. (EG)/Myrena smiles Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I kinda feel while Phillip is in love with Syrena, I feel could be her brother. Cutter: I'm booked. Ryan Heretic: Yeah you do, Cutter. And I wonder how many Grinch references will fit in Mac's Adventures series. I do suppose Meg understands me in her box because of her transformation. Cutter: Yeah. But what would Meg Syndulla wear? Ryan Heretic: Well, she could wear a white cloak if she wants to come out of her box if she likes. In her mermaid form, I think she might like it. Aggro: Okay! We'll swing by for a moment, allow Blackbeard to envy us, grab a handful of popcorn shrimp and blow out of here. Ryan Heretic: You do that, Aggro. I hope me, Phillip, Meg and Syrena are the two couples since my nickname is. Ryan Swift, Winger Sparrow, and Meg is Myrena. Cutter: But what if it's a cruel prank? What if it's a cash bar? Ryan Heretic: around I don't see any cash bars on this island. (EG) facepalms Winger: sighs How dare these islanders? Alright, we'll help Blackbeard, but he'll mercilessly abuse us. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Or he would get us killed. Meg (EG) You got something to wear on your chest or your hair covers it? (EG) nods Aggro: Okay! We've made our decision! We're helping Edward Teach, and that's that. Ryan Heretic: Good for you. I think my lightsabers will work as glowing battons in this world and act like normal swords. Meg (EG) You like them saying some lines from that Grinch movie? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: See? My mermaid girlfriend knows what you guys mean. I know she can breath air and water because the human part of her still got her air type lungs while the fish part of her has gills. (EG) smiles Rani: Mac? Mac Grimborn: Oh. Rani. Rani: I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. shrugs to Meg (EG) which she responds with confusion Mac Grimborn: It's okay. Ryan Heretic: That was... different. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Singing scenes